Rules
Rules are the basic rules used to keep the wikia in working order. Here is the basic list of rules to follow. Basic Rules #All images non-related to be either published on an image-posting website. (1 Warning) (3/3) #Vandalism is NOT allowed. (Block 3 years) #Any misleading content will be immediately deleted and the author of said content will be warned. (Warning + 1/5) #'NEVER' comment with inappropriate words, or spam; otherwise, said author will take a warning, and the comment will be deleted. #Do not post answers in a discussion in order to win a medal. #'NEVER' post nude images of yourself in a page/discussion/blog etc., as the offending user will have an indefinite ban! #'NEVER' post real life information about yourself or any other person. (Ban 5 weeks) #'NEVER' post pictures without permission. #You are expected to follow all the "Rules". That's why you should "Follow" the Rules page. #'NEVER' delete a whole page of contents without an admin's permission. (Ban 2 weeks) #In any situation, if no one mentions names, please don't mention names. This is a breach of privacy. Respect the privacy of others. (Warning and comment deleted) #'NEVER' rename pages without asking an admin or the founder of this wiki. (Indefinite ban) #No sockpuppetry. This is a gross violation of wiki rules. (Real gets indefinite ban, sockpuppet gets infinite ban) #No impersonation. Impersonators will be warned to change their information or else be banned indefinitely. #Use an appropriate username. Any users with usernames that contain innapropiate language, mature content, or threating uses will be asked to change their username. Refusing will result in an indefinite ban. #Do not edit an account if it does not belong to you. You will receive a warning, then a 2 week ban. #Do not change templates to the new infobox markup. (Indefinite ban) #Do not edit content from the category New Content Under Construction. Only admins are allowed to add, remove or edit content in this category. Warning 3/3 #Please refrain from uploading duplicate files. If the new file is a better quality one, pleae ask an admin before replacing the old file, as randomly replacing files might cause formatting issues. The admin will then decided whether to keep the old file, the new one or both. Delete duplicate and add redirect #If you want to make a Message Wall Greeting, please make sure that its content adheres to the rules. Any Greetings with inappropriate content will be removed. Page Editing Rules #All content with any offensive words/misleading content will be immediately deleted. 1 week #Only post fan fictions or fan made content in the fan fiction section; if the rule is broken the images will be removed from the corresponding page and the user will be warned. #Do not comment in the article comments in order to win medals. #'You are allowed to created pages, unless they are spam. If you spam the wiki, you will be banned indefinitely.' #Do NOT act as an administrator/moderator if you are NOT an administrator/moderator. Violators will be sentenced to an indefinite ban. #Everything you write about should be related to the FNAF SMBX fangame series, discluding discussions and fan fictions. (These rules will and are being built.) Category:Community